You Don't Know Jack: Redux
by KitKatt0430
Summary: “Alright... one more time.” Seated before his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. “Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way.” “This is crazy, Sheriff,” Nathan snapped. “I am not losing my memory."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I lack the funds to buy _Eureka_, so perhaps someone could get it for me as a Christmas present this year?

Pairing – Jack/Nathan

Teaser – "Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way." "This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

A/N – Allison isn't pregnant in this, so there will be no birthing class beepers. I've got something else in mind to save the day.

_**You Don't Know Jack: Redux**_

_Chapter One_

_Nathan looked into Jack's bright blue eyes and felt, with utter certainty, that he had to be one of the luckiest men alive. The sun was shining down on them and they were surrounded by family and friends. This had to be the best day that Nathan could ever remember. He hadn't been nervous at all; he'd been so certain that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life._

_Today was the day he married Jack Carter._

"_From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be trouble," Jack told him. "We started snarking at each other and still haven't managed to stop. You challenge me, make me go beyond my limits, accept knew ideas... and I love every minute of it because I'm with you. There's no better way I can imagine spending the rest of my life than by your side: trouble, snark, and all the rest. _

"_I love you, Nathan."_

_Nathan's hand snaked out and linked with Jack's. "I underestimated you a lot when we first met. You looked like just another member of law enforcement out to shut down any science you didn't understand. Except you weren't. You shot down every expectation I had for you while demonstrating a sense of curiosity that astounded me. You make me see the world with wonder again, Jack. I'm a better person when I'm with you._

"_I love you, Jack."_

_Tearing their eyes away from each other, the couple turned to look at Henry. Their friend was grinning at them, clearly proud to be standing there with them at that moment. Lifting his gaze to the crowd, Henry said, "if there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence and then Henry turned to the couple. "Do you have the rings?"_

_Both men nodded and produced the rings. Henry nodded and then gestured to Jack. "Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me." As Jack slid the ring onto Nathan's finger, Henry led him in saying, "with this ring, I thee wed." Then it was Nathan's turn, slipping the wedding band onto Jack's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_I now pronounce you to be husbands bound in sacred matrimony," Henry announced. "Now go ahead and kiss, already."_

_Nathan laughed and then leaned forward, capturing Jack's lips with his own..._

With a jerk, Nathan came back to reality and dropped the memory recorder on the table. "That's a pretty powerful little device, Tess. It was almost like being there again for a moment."

"Good," Tess grinned impishly. "Once the Story Nest is filled, you can relive that moment whenever you like." Her grin softened into a wistful smile. "Your wedding day... that's a pretty momentous day to share."

"I told Jack that I'm a better person when I'm with him... and I am." Nathan shrugged, looking over to the door of Cafe Diem as Jack hurried in with Jo.

Zoe snickered. "Do you see the mushiness I put up with? I mean, seriously..."

"Well I think they're cute," Tess teased.

Nathan mock glared at them and then looked up at Jack. "They're making fun of us," he whined.

"Eh, they're just jealous," Jack responded with a laugh.

"I'm sure you've noticed how my dad can be delusional, right?" Zoe asked Tess in a mock conspiratorial whisper.

"Yup," Tess responded. Then she sighed. "Well, maybe I'm a little jealous. You two are so happy together, but Allison... she'll never see me as anything other than a friend."

Jo pulled up a chair beside Tess. "I dunno. When you first showed up, Zane and I thought we saw some definite sparkage." Then she smirked at Jack and Nathan. "Setting you up with her has to be easier than getting those two together was."

"Hey!" the two men exclaimed.

Handing Jo one of the snowglobe-like memory recorders, Tess grinned impishly. "Tell me about it."

"Huh?"

"That's a storycatcher. You hold it in your hand, you look into the lens, and you describe a memorable event about living in Eureka." Jo's eyes lit up mischievously as she listened to Tess' explanation.

"So it's a glorified video recorder?" Zoe looked confused.

"It's more like a brain recorder," Tess corrected. "It creates a wireless, neural connection through the optic nerve to see memories as you recall them."

"Can it help you find something that's lost... like a wallet?" Jack asked, pulling up a chair in order to sit beside Nathan.

"Cute," Tess deadpanned. "No, it's for the Eureka Time Capsule Project. All the memories will be collected and preserved in a living, video diary."

"So no pressure," Zoe drawled, giving the storycatchers a wary look.

"The Project is also including biographical data on all the the town's current inhabitants and some of the people who aren't here right now, but have interesting histories," Nathan filled in. "Henry's putting all of that together, so Kim Yamazaki will be remembered there, as will Eva Thorne."

"Zane mentioned that he was helping put together a bunch of data on the major GD projects from the past few years," Jo added. "So... let's see. I look into it like this and just start describing a memory, right?" She held out the storycatcher.

"Yep. Just start talking," Tess encouraged.

"Well, the first time Dr. Blake approached me with the idea of setting these two up, I was initially skeptical. But that was also the day that Fargo's Mental Mouse and Taggart's nanites accidentally interacted to create an army of nanite Starks planning world domination..."

_Jo rushed in with Allison, the army of Starks just seconds behind them, and she could not believe the scene that met her eyes. _

_Spencer was over behind glass with Henry and Zoe, waiting for the right moment to turn on his speakers and blast the nanites to dust. Dr. Blake had been with Jo; Allison had felt that her presence might be detrimental to Stark's ability to concentrate since she'd given the man divorce papers earlier. Though, there had apparently been some incident between Jack and one of the nanite versions of Stark that Carter had been refusing to elaborate on but had convinced Dr. Blake that Jack was crucial to getting Stark to subconciously command the nanite copies._

_However, considering the way Jack and Stark were currently liplocked with Taggart smirking at them, Spencer looking faint, Henry grinning, and Zoe hiding her eyes, Jo had a fairly good idea what had happened with the nanite Stark._

_Damn... Allison was right about these two._

_Of course, knowing the way their minds worked, it was going to take more than this to make them fess up their feelings for one another. As the nanite army invaded and Spencer flipped on his stereo system, Jo locked eyes with Allison. _

_Dr. Blake had just found her first partner in crime._

"Why was there an army of nanites, though?" Tess asked. "What were they trying to accomplish?"

"The Mental Mouse was tied into my subconscious," Nathan grumbled, glaring at Jo. That hadn't exactly been the greatest day of his life, though his first kiss with Jack had certainly been spectacular. "It transmitted information on the same frequency Taggart's nanites received commands."

"So one version tried to kiss me while the rest latched on to his dreams of world domination." Jack linked his hand with Nathan's and grinned at him.

"That's not all I dream about," Nathan drawled pointedly, making Jack blush.

"Ugh! TMI, guys," Zoe wrinkled her nose and then picked up a storycatcher for herself. "Well, I'm not sure what memory I'll immortalize yet, but I'll figure it out after work... which I should get back to now that my lunch break is over."

"Well, as interesting as hearing about these storycatchers has been, Allison wants us," Jack gestured to himself and his husband, "to help make certain GD is cleared out before the sonic cleaning."

Nathan nodded and the two of them stood up. Before they could go anywhere, however, Fargo raced up to Tess. "Tess, do you think I could get another story thing? I think mine overloaded."

Snorting in amusement, Nathan muttered, "no, really?"

"It's not surprising. You've been at the center of every disaster this town has ever had," Jack added, much to Jo's clear amusement.

"Not all of them," Fargo objected, looking very put out.

"Death ray, homicidal smart house," Jo started listing as Tess swapped out memory recorders for Fargo, "force field bubble..."

"You need to learn not to push unlabeled buttons, Fargo," Nathan added. "It's like a compulsion for you and it never ceases to land you in trouble."

"We should start keeping a tally," Jack observed. "We could start a pool."

"Yeah..." Jo looked over at Vince. "Though, I think our resident bookie has already got one stashed away somewhere."

Fargo pouted. "That's not funny."

Jack picked up a storycatcher and tucked it into a pocket as he and Nathan left. As they walked out the door, though, Nathan thought he heard Fargo asking Tess about what others had to say about him...

-=-=-=

"So what is a sonic cleaning, anyway?" Jack asked as he and Nathan walked into GD. "I know it's happened twice before since I've moved to Eureka, but I've never been clear on the details."

"Well... you remember how sound can be used to harden carbon into diamonds, right?" Nathan asked. Receiving an affirmative nod from Jack, he continued to explain. "A sonic cleaning bombards everything in GD with a frequency that is harmless to metals, but will shake apart anything organic into its constituent elements. Once the sonic cleaning is done, the janitorial staff gets sent back in and dusts everything off."

By then they'd reached Allison and a strange, mousy scientist with huge headphones over his ears: Dr. Kennison. Nathan had met the man only once before and found him to be rather irritated. For whatever reason, Kennison would speak loudly, but expect everyone else to speak normally. The man was disconcerting to say the least.

"Carter, this is Dr. Kennison," Allison introduced. "I'm sure you remember him, Nathan," she added in amusement.

"Unfortunately," Nathan agreed.

"Hi, how are you?" Jack greeted Kennison, pitching his voice to match Kennison's volume.

Much to Nathan's amusement, Kennison gave Jack a bewildered look and asked, "why are you yelling?" in his typically loud voice.

"Dr. Kennison is the scientist who pioneered the acoustic cleaning process we use during the sonic cleaning," Nathan told Jack, who was giving him a look that clearly said that Nathan should have mentioned this nut's quirks earlier. "It'll have Global completely sterilized in forty-eight hours."

"I like the way that _sounds_," Jack punned, earning eye rolls from Nathan and Allison and a fake laugh from Kennison.

"Final checks, Dr. Blake, Dr. Stark," Kennison said. "We've got three stragglers: Ash... Boubay... Fargo." He clicked off his tiny PDA.

"I'm sure they're still locking up," Nathan responded. Kennison humphed and wandered off.

"We have to make sure that any biological experiments have been removed or contained and any volatile GD projects have been secured," Allison told Jack.

"Then we should probably hurry Fargo out of here before something goes wrong," Jack joked.

"Let's track him down, then," Nathan agreed.

Around them sounded Global's warning system alerting them to the sonic cleaning in ninety minutes.

-=-=-=

In Tess Fontana's lab in Section Five, there was a scientist present. Unfortunately, this scientist was Fargo and not Tess.

Fargo had snuck into the lab in order to view memories through the Story Nest. He wanted to know if what Carter, Stark, and Jo had said about him was the way everyone remembered him: a troublemaker caught in the middle of nearly every Eureka disaster. Not that he _wasn't_ constantly causing unintentional trouble... but was it too much to ask to be remembered as a brilliant scientist as well?

Apparently so.

As Fargo placed the viewing halo back on the desk, he started fiddling with the computer. If he couldn't be remembered as a genius and he didn't want to be remembered as a klutz, then he was just going to have to be remembered for being a suave sword fighter... even if that was a memory of a dream and not reality.

After all, history was always being rewritten, anyway.

A/N - I rather liked the opportunity this episode gave me as far as bringing Nathan back in. It felt completely natural and the majority of the story wrote itself in a matter of hours. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I lack the funds to buy _Eureka_, so perhaps someone could get it for me as a Christmas present this year?

Pairing – Jack/Nathan

Teaser – "Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way." "This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

A/N – I attempted to look up the spellings for all scientific terms within. Any misspellings are to be attributed to my inability to find them online or the fact that they do make up stuff on this show.

_Chapter Two_

"What are you doing, Fargo?" Nathan demanded as he and Jack walked into the Story Nest lab.

Hopping out of the chair and stumbling away from the computer, Fargo stammered, "I-I was just curious to see what had been collected about me..."

"Yeah, well you can check later when the Nest is complete," Jack said, gesturing for Fargo to leave. "The sonic sterilization will be starting soon enough and life in this town wouldn't be half as interesting if you got turned to dust or whatever this thing would do to a person."

"He'd turn into a liquid after an excruciating twenty or thirty seconds of pure pain," Nathan corrected in amusement.

"Point taken," Fargo said, grabbing his storycatcher and racing out of the room.

"It would be quieter afterwards, though."

"Nathan!"

"Well, it would." As the two of them left the room, the darker haired man added, "at least I waited until he was gone to say it."

"True. You are clearly the master of restraint."

"I am, aren't I?"

"That was sarcasm..."

-=-=-=

The explosion got their attention as they were on their way to rendezvous with Allison and Dr. Boubay. The scientist and sheriff took off at a run down the hall and were grateful to see that Allison was unharmed.

"Allie, are you alright?" Nathan asked as they got there.

"I'm fine." She gave Boubay a disgruntled look.

Edging around into the lab, Jack's observent eyes were already taking in the scene and searching for a cause. He picked up a conveniently placed fire extinguisher and quickly put out one of the lingering flames. "Unbelievable. What happened?" he asked, glancing sharply at Boubay.

"If I had to take a guess," Boubay responded unconcernedly, "I'd say that someone's chemical mixture became unstable and ignited."

"This is your lab," Nathan ground out, glaring at the redheaded idiot.

"No, this isn't my lab. I don't work on this floor," Boubay responded. "This doesn't even look like my lab."

"Dr. Boubay," Allison said calmly, but with the look in her eyes that spoke of pain if Boubay was bullshitting her. "This is your lab. You and Dr. Ash are GD's finest seismic chemists."

"Ash... I know the name," Boubay's eyes squinted as if he was looking at something far away, "but I can't place his face."

"Her," Jack corrected. "Her face..."

"She's your partner," Nathan filled in. Boubay didn't seem to be faking this... memory loss. But what could be causing it? And why did the timing have to be so bad? "The two of you have been working on creating an ellophatic polyeuria prepolymer that could revolutionize earthquake safety."

Jack leaned over and whispered in Nathan's ear, "I dare you to say that three times fast."

"What are you, twelve?" Nathan hissed back with an amused grin.

Rolling his eyes, Jack stuck his tongue out at Nathan. Then they caught sight of Allison glare and sheepishly returned their attention to Boubay's issues.

"Uh... what is the elephant... elophat..." Boubay trailed off and shrugged. "What is that?"

"It's an unbreakable glue for mortar," Allison said slowly.

"What a great idea," Boubay grinned. "Say... can I get in on that project?"

"You're already in on it," Nathan snapped. "It just exploded, as I'm sure you noticed."

"It did?" Looking around, Boubay whistled. "Well damn; it did explode."

"We have an off site infirmary," Allison said, exchanging worried looks with Nathan and Jack. "I'll have him checked out."

"We'll find Ash," Jack said. "Maybe she knows what's going on."

"Good luck," Nathan added, following Jack out of the ruined lab.

-=-=-=

Dr. Ash was wandering around and wearing a very confused expression when Jack and Nathan found her. The likelihood of her being as memory challenged as Boubay seemed pretty high. Nathan wondered when he could next take a few days off for vacation, because he was going to put in for himself and Jack and then the two of them were going to go somewhere that was tropical, or snowy, or simply nothing like Eureka where disaster always seemed to strike once a month.

"Dr. Ash?" Jack called as they started down the hall towards the woman.

She whirled around and looked at them in relief. "Oh great." Her expression grew embarrassed. "I... I seem to have lost my lab."

"At least she knows she has one," Nathan muttered. He ignored the sharp look Jack gave him.

"Okay... do you still know what a prepolymer glue is?" Jack asked her.

"Of course." Ash grinned. "In fact, just now I had an idea about a new kind of ellophatic based epoxy."

"Yes, we was just talking to your partner about that," Jack seemed reassured, but Nathan wasn't.

"You don't remember having a partner or even starting work on the ellophatic polyeuria prepolymer, do you?" Nathan asked, already certain of the answer.

"Starting work on it?" Ash shook her head. "I only just came up with the idea. How could I start on something I've only just begun to consider as a possibility? Besides, I don't have a partner."

"Yeah, you do. Dr. Boubay..." Jack trailed off and tried a new track; he started describing Boubay. "He's got red hair... sort of looks like Opie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ash gave Jack a look that clearly said she thought he was the crazy one.

"Look, my name is Sheriff Jack Carter and this is Doctor Nathan Stark. We're gonna need you to..." Jack trailed off as something distracted him. Reaching into the pocket of Ash's labcoat, Jack pulled out a glowing storycatcher. "Is this yours?" has asked rhetorically, staring at the iridescent orb suspiciously.

Ash gasped and her face lit up. "Oh, thanks! I was wondering where that was." She took the storycatcher from Jack and stared at it in wonder.

"Okay, why don't you come with us now? We'll get you checked out." Nathan said.

He could already tell that Jack suspected the storycatchers were somehow responsible for the memory problems these two scientists were having. There was no evidence that the devices caused the problem. Tess had guaranteed that all the things did was download a copy, not the original memory. Nathan had looked over the programming himself and didn't see how the orbs could be at fault.

Fargo had been messing with the Story Nest just minutes earlier.

This didn't bode well at all.

-=-=-=

"So, I spoke to Henry," Allison told Jack and Nathan as they stood in front of her desk in GD. "They're suffering from lacunar amnesia: selective memory loss."

"So they can remember their work, but not each other," Jack surmised.

"So far," Allison confirmed, "but if the pathways in their storaid cortex get infected, this could turn into retrograde amnesia."

"What could cause it?" Jack asked, looking between the two scientists. "I mean, it seems odd that they could suffer from the same thing at exactly the same time."

"It could be chemicals from their lab," Nathan offered halfheartedly. He knew that wasn't the answer, but it was hypothetically possible.

"They might have also suffered some sort of trauma," Allison added.

"The sort of trauma necessary for memory loss would be a head injury," Nathan said dismissively. "The odds of them each receiving some sort of blow to the head that would cause identical damage to both of their memories..."

"Isn't good, I know," Allison cut him off with a scowl. "But the same can be said of chemicals. The human brain reacts differently to chemicals in every person. That's why anti-depressants that work well for one person don't work well for another or medicines for Alzheimers patients have varying degrees of success."

"All clear, Dr. Blake, Dr. Stark," Kennison said, walking into the room.

"We found Fargo in Tess' lab," Jack said quietly.

"What was he doing there?" Allison asked.

Nathan scowled at the memory. "He said he was just curious to see how everyone else viewed him, but he was probably lying." Seeing the look on Jack's face, Nathan's expression lightened and he shrugged. "Once he saw all the memories of disasters that are bound to be in that Nest, do you think he was 'just checking'?"

"No..." Jack agreed reluctantly.

"Dr. Kennison, we're going to need you to postpone the sonic cleaning until we've finished investigating this," Allison said.

"No problem," said the mousy man as he wandered back out of the office.

"If the two of you will start checking out Tess' lab, I'll go get Fargo." Allison sighed and shook her head ruefully. "How does he always seem to get into these messes?"

A few moments later, Jack and Nathan were alone together in the elevator, headed for Section Five. Bumping shoulders with his dark haired companion, Jack said, "you know, I kind of like days like today."

"Days where Fargo does something stupid?"

"Well, I suppose the two do happen at the same time a lot," Jack conceded. "What I meant was that I like days where we get to spend a lot of time together."

Linking his hands with Jack's, Nathan grinned. "Yeah... I like days like today, too."

"So... I took tomorrow off. Jo's all excited about getting to be Sheriff for the day," Jack said leadingly.

"Hmm..." Nathan's grin grew a little. "I guess I'll have to start making plans for us, huh?" Leaning over, he brushed his lips against his husband's ear. "I've already got all sorts of ideas..." he whispered just barely loud enough for the blonde man to hear. Then the doors open, Nathan released Jack's hand, and he breezed out into the hallway.

Jack took a moment to lean against the wall of elevator and collect himself. Then he rushed out before the doors could close on him. He loved Nathan, but that man was evil sometimes...

A/N - I like writing fluffy scenes... so you'll be seeing lots of fluff as this story continues. (Fluff makes the world go round...)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I lack the funds to buy _Eureka_, so perhaps someone could get it for me as a Christmas present this year?

Pairing – Jack/Nathan

Teaser – "Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way." "This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

A/N – It's been three, almost four, years since my last Spanish class. That being said, armed with online translators to correct my spelling errors, I think I did a good job of transcribing the mock-Zorro scene. :)

_Chapter Three_

"So, you think that the Story Nest is somehow responsible for screwing with Boubay and Ash's memories?" Nathan asked as he took a seat behind Tess' computer.

"Well, yeah. Ash had one and Henry said Boubay had one, right?"

"That's because everyone has one. You left yours in the car, remember?" Nathan teased as he pulled out his and dropped it onto the computer desk.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Nathan as he came to stand by the computer. "Is it possible that the recording of these memories somehow makes people forget them?"

"Well, I recorded our wedding day and I certainly still remember that." Nathan smiled as Jack's expression grew nostalgic. "It was the perfect day."

"Yeah... it was, wasn't it?" Jack agreed, his blue eyes growing distant at the memory while a contented smile played across his lips.

Nathan tore his eyes away from his all too distracting husband's face and turned his attention to Tess' computer. "Anyway, the neural link only copies memories. It doesn't move them or delete them. If the Story Nest is at fault, then it's because Fargo did something." Nathan started typing on the keyboard to bring up the memory files.

"So, is that where you can watch the recordings?" Jack asked, gesturing the Nest's nexus.

"That's one way, but I'll do you one better," Nathan said with a smirk. Handing Jack the interface headset, he told him, "put on the halo interface and tell it 'show me Douglass Fargo' and you'll see all the memories people have put in that involve him directly."

The 'kid in a candy store' expression that Nathan loved so much appeared on Jack's face as he took the halo. "Awesome," the blonde mumbled delightedly as he put it on.

Alarm klaxons went off and the lab doors shut. "Sterilization protocols initiated," GD's computer intoned over the building intercom.

"Oh no," Jack swore, his eyes glued to the door as it locked them inside. "You told me to put it on."

Nathan would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. "It's not that, Jack," Nathan stood and headed over to the failsafe switch. "Kennison probably just forgot to turn off the sonic cleaning when he left. I'll just punch in the failsafe code and chew him out later."

"Okay..." the blonde took off the halo and waited.

Nathan tapped in his code and flipped the switch. The klaxon continued to ring. He put in his code again and hit the switch a second time. Still no result. Then he tried Allison's failsafe code, which he wasn't really supposed to know, and there was still no change. "Well shit."

"Tell me the failsafe didn't just fail."

"Jack... the failsafe is working."

There was a loud beep. "Warning: sonic sterilization will commence in sixty minutes."

"You just lied to me," Jack accused.

Green eyes shut briefly in irritation and a little fear, too. "You asked me to."

"What does a sonic sterilization do?" Jack asked, remembering what Nathan had said earlier about being painfully turned into a liquid.

"Well..." the scientist took a deep breath, not happy to contemplate what they might very well be going through in a very short amount of time. "It fires a blast of coherent phonons that vibrate any organic matter at the subatomic level. It can completely destroy any germs, allergens, biological impurities... and that includes us."

"I'm gonna take a closer look at the door," Jack said, hurrying over to the controls. He knew a few override sequences that worked just as well at GD as they did at the bunker.

Taking a seat at the computer again, Nathan logged into the building's communication. "Dammit, Allison has already left. We're the only ones still in here."

"Alright, well lets try calling someone outside of GD. Want to try Allison first or Henry?" Jack asked, having quickly exhausted his attempts to get the door open.

"Section Five is built to block standard cell signals, among other things." Nathan leaned back in his chair contemplatively. "The failsafe should have sent a signal to Kennison's PDA. That's about the only thing getting out of the building at the moment; the GD communications network has been shutdown to minimize electrical output during the sterilization process."

"Let's hope he can hear it," Jack said. What went unsaid, though, was _let's hope he remembers what it means. _

-=-=-=

The beeping noise was getting annoying. Rolling her eyes, Zoe gave up trying to be subtle about it and said, "Dr. Kennison, you're beeping."

The scientist looked up at her in surprise and then directed his attention to the PDA. "Right, sorry..." Could I get a refill please?"

"Sure," Zoe said, picking up his cup up with some more coffee.

Kennison picked up the tiny, noisy device and looked at it in confusion. "Huh... I wonder what that means." He shrugged, deactivated the annoying ringing, and put it back down.

Zoe decided that this would be one of those times when she just needed to overlook the eccentricities of the scientists around her and move on with her job. "Here you go," she said, setting the coffee back down. Then she turned to her favorite deputy. "Uh, Jo, your soup's coming right up."

"I ordered soup?" Jo asked, looking distracted.

"White bean with truffles," Zoe confirmed. Zane was running late, so she figured that Jo was too busy trying to figure out what was keeping her boyfriend from arriving to pay attention to what she'd ordered.

"Sounds good," Jo said, sounding more like herself.

Henry walked in and greeted everyone as he walked around to an uncrowded section of the bar. Zoe went over to where he sat and smiled at him. He must have seen something on her face because the first words out of his mouth after he sat was "you okay?"

"Aside from being painfully average? Yeah, I'm super." Zoe sighed and leaned against the bar top.

"Uh... what?" Henry's confusion was understandable.

"She's having a little trouble picking a memory for the time capsule," Tess spoke up.

"Ah..."

"Because I haven't done anything that exceptional," Zoe explained. "I mean... as entertaining as they may be, I don't think anyone wants to hear about my mistakes."

"Well," Henry said contemplatively. "You know that mistakes make exceptional possible. Well here, look," he picked up his storycatcher and turned it back on. "When you and your dad first came to town, I was tinkering in my garage..."

_Henry flipped down the front of his goggles, grinning impishly as he said "here goes nothing" and turned on the power. Immediately his experiment started to glow and hover, which, considering that it was supposed to be a new form of repulsorlift, meant it was working just as he'd hoped it would. _

_The readouts looked good initially and Henry was too buoyed by his success to notice as those readouts edged into red. It was working! "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

_Little did he notice as various pieces of metal around the garage started pulling towards the repulsorlift. Spencer ran in, adding himself as another distraction to the excited mechanic. Pulling on his own pair of goggles, Spencer went over to stand beside Henry, who gestured for him to look at the tools on the workbench._

_Henry had finally noticed their movement towards his device. He'd have to work on it's gravimetric pull... still it was amazing to watch as the nails hovered in midair. He knelt in front of the floating metal, an irrepressible grin on his face. Spencer crouched beside him, every bit as awed._

_Then bigger things started to shake, tugging towards the repulsorlift as, behind them, the device could be heard to start struggling._

"_Nonono... No!" Henry reached out a hand, as if his command alone would halt the growing problem. It was all happening to fast; there was no time to run over and shut everything off before the glow of the repulsorlift grew to bright and, with explosive force, went flying out through the roof of the garage._

_After a moment, Henry emerged from the rubble, a piece of the roof falling away from him as he sat up. "Yeah!!" he exclaimed, laughing in delight. Okay... so it hadn't worked quite the way he'd wanted it to, but that was still amazing._

_Absolutely amazing..._

"That failure changed our approach to artificial gravity for space travel," Henry finished, putting down the storycatcher. "So, here in Eureka, mistakes can lead to new directions. Sometimes the wrong path leads to the right path, so just give it time and you will find your own path."

"Thanks Henry," Zoe said, feeling a little better about herself now. She recalled a certain, mostly disastrous, science fair and how, even though she'd been grounded afterwards, her dad had been impressed by how she'd helped save the town. Come to think of it, Nathan had been pretty impressed, too... Maybe once work was over she'd share that memory with her storycatcher...

-=-=-=

"Kennison forgot we're down here even though we told him just minutes before he left that we were staying," Nathan said, staring at the Story Nest nexus. "Looks like whatever Boubay and Ash have, he's got too. The amnesia is spreading."

"We need to break our way out," Jack concluded, turning to the door and taking a few steps.

"It would take a wrecking crew with the proper equipment to take down that door, Jack," Nathan said defeatedly. "We're just going to have to wait for Allison to track down Fargo and get back. Once she realizes what's going on, she can override the shutdown from her office. I mean, how hard could it be to find Fargo?"

"Why is everything such overkill with you people?" Jack demanded, throwing his hands up in disgust at the door.

"Well, because its supposed to keep us safe," Nathan snapped back. Then he let out a deep breath and propped his elbows on the edge of the keyboard. His head dropped against his hands and his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," Jack said from somewhere near Nathan's shoulder.

"So am I," Nathan responded, his eyes opening as he looked over at his husband.

"We're going to get through this," Jack said with certainty that Nathan didn't entirely share and he wasn't sure Jack even really felt. "But first, let's figure out what Fargo was doing down here." He picked up the halo and looked it over. "How do I use this? I just put it on?"

"Yeah, then close your eyes and say Fargo's name."

His blue eyes slid shut as Jack slipped the halo back on and said, "show me Douglass Fargo."

_Jack was looking up into Nathan's eyes, but there was something odd about him. His gaze was distant, his hair was slicked back, and his clothes... weren't normal. Gasping for breath, Jack struggled in Nathan's grasp, but the dark haired man was stronger and he couldn't get free._

"_Yo no haria eso," came a familiar voice and, together, Jack and Nathan looked up at the speaker. There was a figure, dressed all in black with a cape, a hat, and a mask, standing upon the far wall. Jack also finally got a good look at their surroundings; they were in some sort of Spanish styled villa._

_The figure in black was Fargo, meaning Jack was seeing through Jo's eyes from the shared dream._

_There was the sound of a trumpet as Fargo drew his sword and leapt down from the wall. Nathan stepped away from Jack as they watched Fargo land in front of them. He drew his sword as well._

"_Y quien diablos eras tu?" Nathan asked. Jack wondered idly if Nathan really spoke Spanish. _

"_El otro hombre," Fargo responded, smirking._

"_Verdad?" Nathan sounded every bit as arrogant as ever and Jack rather wished that it was him, and not Fargo, who would win the fight. But then that would have meant Jo fantasized about Nathan and that was something Jack was glad she didn't do. While Nathan might have been in this dream, he was here as the villain of the piece, which he admittedly did quite well_

_The sword fight was fun to watch, especially since it had music that followed the fight in its intensity; it was like something out of Zorro. In fact, if Jack recalled what happened correctly, it was exactly like Zorro. _

_Jo was way better off now that she had Zane._

_Eventually Nathan lost his sword and the music reached a peak. Fargo pointed his sword at Nathan's throat for a moment and then left him there, racing over to Jack and saluting him with the sword._

_Jack's hand – or Jo's hand, rather – brushed against his shoulder and Jo's voice came out of his mouth as he asked, "puedo fin al mente saber el nombre del hombre quien proteger mi virtud?" _

_Fargo did some fancy swordplay, putting an 'F' in rips on Jack's – Jo's – dress. Oh this was sooo disturbing... Then, with a grin, Fargo put away his sword and took off his mask. He slid on his glasses and said "Douglass Fargo, Senorita." _

"_Muchas gracias, Senior Fargo."_

_Then, as he was leaning in to kiss Jack – Jo! – everything went blank._

A/N - I was so excited to see the 'Man in Black' scene again. That had to be the most randomly awesome thing they've done on the show to date.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I lack the funds to buy _Eureka_, so perhaps someone could get it for me as a Christmas present this year?

Pairing – Jack/Nathan

Teaser – "Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way." "This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

_Chapter Four_

Jack yanked the halo off his head and dropped it on the computer as though it were some sort of poisonous snake. "That was disturbing..."

"What?" Nathan looked impatient.

"There's only one memory. It's of that shared, Zorro dream that Jo had."

"Well... what were you expecting?" Nathan was staring at the computer, which was showing that several files were missing.

"Lots. I mean, the guy never met a button he didn't push." He eyed his husband worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He pointed at the screen. "Dozens of files have been deleted from the mainframe. Fargo erased these memories from the Story Nest while the neural links from the storycatchers are still active. He inadvertantly altered part of the download function; the Nest is trying to erase all copies of these memories, including the originals, which is what's affecting Boubay, Ash, and likely Kennison as well."

"Okay... do we need him to fix it?" Jack asked.

"You know... if the neural connection is still active, I might be able to use the Story Nest to make contact with people outside GD." Nathan grinned at Jack. "I did some work with Tess on the final stages of the project, so it should only take me a few minutes to get it working."

"Good 'cause we've only got about..." Jack was cut off by the computer's warning.

"Warning: sonic sterilization to commence in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes," Jack finished.

Nathan looked around, his expression confused and panicky. "Carter, we need to get out of here. A sonic sterilization will dismantle any organic matter..."

"On a subatomic level," Jack finished for him. "I know, you already told me..." he trailed off and then said softly, "you called me Carter."

"What do you mean, I already told you? And what else would I call you, aside from Sheriff?"

Jack reached out with his left hand to show Nathan the ring on his finger while his right grabbed Nathan's left hand and brought it up so that the matching ring could be seen. Nathan looked for a moment as though he might spout a denial, but then his eyes changed from denial to fear. Jack felt his stomach churn nauseously.

"Jack..." he'd never heard Nathan's voice sound like this before. "What's wrong with me?"

-=-=-=

"Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way."

"This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

"That's the fourth time you've told me that," Jack drawled, taking a few calming breaths. "You see that?" he asked, pointing at the storycatcher on the desk behind Nathan.

The scientist picked up the glowing orb and shrugged. "What is it?"

"That's from Tess' project. You recorded your memory and now your starting to forget your life."

"That's crazy, Sheriff," Nathan dropped the storycatcher back where he found it. "I'm not losing my memory."

"Five..." Jack grumbled as the computer warning chimed in again.

"Warning: sonic sterilization will commence in twenty-five minutes."

"Sonic sterilization?! Sheriff, we gotta get out of here," Nathan leaned forward, panic clear on his face.

"Nathan, I need you to focus." Jack put a hand on Nathan's arm and twisted him back around to face the computer. "You were attempting to access the neural net to make a call for help."

Nathan nodded slowly. "That's... really difficult. I don't know anything about this setup, Sheriff."

"You helped finalize it," Jack countered.

"I'd remember that," Nathan insisted.

"What's my name?" Jack asked. When Nathan floundered for an answer, he asked another question. "Where did that ring on your left hand come from?"

"I..." Nathan stared at the ring. "I don't know. I've never been married."

_At least he doesn't think he's married to Allison,_ Jack thought in relief. "If you can't remember your life, then let me show it to you." Jack grabbed the halo off the desk and held it out to Nathan.

"Look, I remember my life just fine," Nathan argued. "I don't need Andy Griffith to tell me about myself."

"Nathan." Jack stared intently into his husband's green eyes. "Trust me."

Nathan accepted the halo and put it on. "I don't even know you," he insisted.

"But you trust me anyway," Jack concluded. "Otherwise you wouldn't have put that on. Now, close your eyes and say 'show me Jack Carter and Nathan Stark'."

Eyes flicking shut, Nathan dutifully repeated, "show me Jack Carter and Nathan Stark."

_Nathan was reaching out to shake Jack's hand as he watched through Allison's eyes..._

_(scene change)_

_Nathan ran into the party room, Allison mere steps behind him, just in time to witness himself and Jack kissing while a nanite army of look-alikes marched in to conquer them all..._

_(scene change)_

_They were all under the effects of some sort of pollen and Nathan was accusing Jack of ogling Allison. He watched from from an onlooker's point of view as Jack refuted the argument by insisting that if Nathan were actually paying attention he'd know who Jack **really** watched all the time before the two of them stormed off in opposite directions..._

_(scene change)_

_He was talking with Henry, trying to convince him to stay at GD, while sneaking glances over at himself and Jack huddled together in another section of the bunker while BRAD held them hostage..._

_(scene change)_

_Nathan was minutes away from spontaneously combusting and Jack was standing there, holding his hand as they talked quietly, waiting for the the setup to finish..._

_(scene change)_

"_Kim's dead, the scientists who spontaneously combusted are dead, and Kevin is dying! It's all my fault, Jack... I have to fix this..."_

"_Nathan..." Jack slid his hands into Nathan's, the anger on his face slipping away. "You and Allison don't have to be alone in this," he glanced over at the Allison, who the real Nathan was watching through. "You've got me, Nathan. You've got Henry and Jo and Fargo... you don't have to be superman, okay?"_

_(scene change)_

_Jack was pacing agitatedly as Nathan, from Henry's perspective, watched the duo worriedly. "You brought Beverly Barlowe back to Eureka, and hid her from me, without telling me she was back or **telling me that there was evidence she was responsible for Kim's death!**"_

"_Henry was the one who found the evidence..."_

"_Like that makes it any better," the blonde snarled. "You promised to keep me in on what was happening. You didn't know if you could trust me with that knowledge? Well... now we'll never know, will we?"_

"_Jack..." Nathan's voice was barely audible to Henry – the real Nathan – but the fear in it was tangible. "I can't lose you, Jack."_

"_If you won't trust me... how am I supposed to trust you?" Jack asked quietly. "I love you, Nathan, but... you really screwed this up."_

_(scene change)_

"_I know I screwed things up, Jack, but I never make the same mistake twice," Nathan insisted as he followed Jack into the Sheriff's office. Jo – the real Nathan – got up and went over to eavesdrop on the duo in the front room better. "I meant it when I said that I can't lose you. I need you Jack."_

"_I don't think I can lose you either, Nathan." Jack sounded tired. "But where do we go from here?"_

"_Marry me."_

_(scene change)_

_Nathan looked into Jack's bright blue eyes and felt, with utter certainty, that he had to be one of the luckiest men alive. The sun was shining down on them and they were surrounded by family and friends. This had to be the best day that Nathan could ever remember. He hadn't been nervous at all; he'd been so certain that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life._

_Today was the day he married Jack Carter._

"_From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be trouble," Jack told him. "We started snarking at each other and still haven't managed to stop. You challenge me, make me go beyond my limits, accept knew ideas... and I love every minute of it because I'm with you. There's no better way I can imagine spending the rest of my life than by your side: trouble, snark, and all the rest. _

"_I love you, Nathan."_

_Nathan's hand snaked out and linked with Jack's. "I underestimated you a lot when we first met. You looked like just another member of law enforcement out to shut down any science you didn't understand. Except you weren't. You shot down every expectation I had for you while demonstrating a sense of curiosity that astounded me. You make me see the world with wonder again, Jack... "_

"I'm a better person when I'm with you. I love you, Jack," Nathan finished aloud, pulling off the halo before it could go any further. He already knew how that memory ended.

Eyes opening and his hand reaching out, Nathan grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. "God, you are so much trouble," Jack breathed out when they finally broke apart. Then, louder, he asked, "so I take it this means you remember me, now?"

"I shouldn't have forgotten," Nathan said somberly. "How do you put up with me?"

"The same way you put up with me, I suppose," Jack responded, taking Nathan's hand. "I love you."

Squeezing Jack's hand briefly before letting go, Nathan turned to the computer again. "Okay, now to get access to the neural net..."

-=-=-=

Tess paused in mid sentence and frowned. Looking around, she asked, "Zoe, where's Jack and Nathan? I thought they'd be back by now."

"They should have been..." Zoe turned to Kennison. "Dr. Kennison, did my parents leave GD with you?"

"Who? What's GD?"

"What do you mean..." Zoe turned to Tess, who shook her head worriedly.

"Jo, Fargo, have either of you seen Jack or Nathan?" Tess paled as they answered with queries about who she was talking about. "Henry, Allison, we have to get to GD. Something is really wrong."

"Uh... sorry, what's GD?" Henry asked, looking at Allison.

"I have no idea either," Allison responded. "I'm Allison Blake, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Henry Deacon..."

"Are you serious?" Zoe's voice edged on panic. "Tess, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Tess said, snatching Kennison's PDA off the table. "But until we do know, we need to shut down the sonic sterilization at GD and, since everyone else's memories have gone on vacation, I'm gonna need your help."

"Yeah... okay," Zoe agreed.

Allison hopped up and followed them outside. "Wait, wait, I want to come, too."

"What?" They all paused in front of Tess' car. "Why?" Tess opened the driver's side door as she spoke.

"It's just... you're pretty and smart... you ask all sorts of questions. I like being around you." Allison's words made Tess blush and fumble for an answer.

Zoe just laughed and pulled Allison into the backseat with her. "Okay, now let's head to GD. You can blush and stutter later, okay?"

A/N - I actually like Jack/Tess for the show. But much as I like writing Jack/Nathan, I find the fan pairing of Allison/Tess to be adorable too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I lack the funds to buy _Eureka_, so perhaps someone could get it for me as a Christmas present this year?

Pairing – Jack/Nathan

Teaser – "Alright... one more time." The only thing stronger than Jack's fear right now was his irritation, so he was using that to keep from panicking. Taking a seat in front of his husband, Jack tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. "Nathan, we're about to be vibrated to death, and not in the good way." "This is crazy, Sheriff," Nathan snapped. "I am not losing my memory."

_Chapter Five_

"Warning: sonic sterilization will commence in twenty minutes."

"That's starting to get a little irritating," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, well it'll only announce four more times, then count down from sixty seconds, before... well..." Nathan shrugged, "the end arrives."

"We're going to get out of this." Jack's determination seemed stronger now. "Tess got the message from you and she'll stop the sterilization."

"There's no way to know for certain until the computer either starts the cleaning or aborts it," Nathan argued pessimistically. There was silence for a long moment and then he asked, "I remember everything now, but there's something I've never really understood. That day, when I asked you to marry me, you were still so angry with me. Why did you say yes?"

"I've never been good at staying mad at the people I love, Nathan... I gave you a second chance and I know I'll never regret it. You were right to say that you don't make the same mistake twice." Jack grinned at the skepticism on Nathan's face. "Just five minutes ago you couldn't even remember my name, but you still trusted me."

Green eyes sparking with love and amusement, Nathan reached out and took Jack's hands in his own. "You're such a closet romantic."

"Says the man who likes to have picnics in the evening so he can show me the stars."

-=-=-=

The elevator dinged open and Tess took a few steps out before whirling around. "Wait. You know what to do?"

"Yeah," Zoe said as she clung to Allison to keep her from following Tess. "We're going to check your lab for Nathan and Dad using Allison's clearance to get down there. Meanwhile, you'll be stopping the sonic cleaning so we don't all die."

"Right." Tess checked her pocket to make sure the PDA she'd taken from Kennison was still there and then waved before darting towards Allison's office.

The doors closed and Allison pouted. "I wanted to go with her," she muttered petulantly.

"I know, but she needs you to do something important for her," Zoe told her soothingly. "Tess will be very impressed when she gets back to us if you do it."

"Really? What?"

Zoe smirked. That was easy. "Push the number five and look into the eye scanner." She waited until Allison finished that and the elevator began moving again. "Now there's a lab I'll need you to let us into."

"Okay," Allison chirped. "And this will make Tess impressed with me, right?"

"Yup." Zoe hoped that Allison's memory didn't 'reset' again while before they found her dads... she wasn't sure how to convince Allison to do things for her beyond the 'Tess wants you to' excuse. The elevator binged open again and Zoe pulled Allison out into the hallway with her. "Follow me, okay?"

"Sure."

Mumbling Tess' directions under her breath, Zoe led the way to Tess' lab. She wasn't certain why Tess was so certain that Dad and Nathan were here, but she had a feeling the blonde scientist was right about it. "Allison, I need you to press your thumb against that right there," Zoe directed, pointing at a little thumbprint reader atop a keypad. Shrugging, Allison did it without question and then Zoe added in a numerical sequence on the keypad.

The door whooshed open and Allison clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, that's so cool. The door opened all on its own!"

-=-=-=

Jack looked up sharply at the sound of Allison's voice. Not only was Allison there – and clearly suffering from memory problems – but so was Zoe. "Dad!" she shouted as she ran over and hugged him. "You remember me, right?"

"Of course, Zo," Jack pulled her tight.

"Aww, don't I get a hug?" Nathan mock-pouted.

Delighted, Zoe released Jack and hugged Nathan next. "You remember me, too?" she asked once she'd pulled away.

"Right now, yeah, but Fargo did something to the Story Nest and that's what has been making everyone forget. I did forget, but Jack thought of using the memories stored in the Nest to make me remember. I just..." a frustrated look crossed Nathan's face. "I'm not sure how long it'll last before I forget again."

"Well, Tess is going to shut down the sonic cleaning, so you'll have plenty of time to fix everything," Zoe said reassuringly.

"Who's Tess?" Allison asked.

Zoe giggled. "Allison was following Tess around like a lovesick puppy earlier. It was kind of cute."

"Warning: sonic cleaning will commence in five minutes."

"I thought you said she was shutting it down," Jack said, his eyes widening.

"Oh god... she must have forgotten," Zoe looked rather panicked herself.

"Jack," Nathan stood up. "We've gotta get up there, fast."

"Come on," Jack stood too and they all headed for the door, though Zoe grabbed Allison's arm to make sure she followed along.

-=-=-=

Tess was sitting in Allison's chair when they got to her, but the vacant expression on her face was worrying. "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Tess Fontana. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Allison Blake," Allison immediately told her, hurrying over and shaking her hand. "It's really good to meet you."

"Wow..." Nathan rolled his eyes. "She does follow Tess like a lovesick puppy."

"Zoe, did Tess tell you how she intended to shut down the cleaning?" Jack asked.

"Not really." Zoe paused and then added, "she kept checking to make sure she had Kennison's PDA, though."

"Kennison's PDA..." Nathan repeated, the words triggering a fuzzy memory. He snapped his fingers. "That's it. Tess, do you have a PDA in one of your pockets?"

"What's a PDA?" she asked.

"It's a small, black device and could fit in the palm of your hand. Just check your pockets," Nathan insisted.

Tess stood up so that she could better fish through her pockets, and pulled out a slim, black object. "Is this it?"

Nathan snatched it out of her hand. "Yeah," he muttered as he moved past her to Allison's computer, which displayed a screen pertaining to the sonic cleaning. Nathan stared at the screen for a moment, unable to recall what came next. But then it came to him and he tapped a few keys to bring up a small window with the words 'Abort Sonic Sterilization' written in bold letters over a smaller warning to swipe identification to activate the override. A sixty second countdown started, but he ignored it in favor of swiping Kennison's PDA in front of the screen. Immediately the pop-up changed to say that it was confirming authorization.

Then the screen changed to declare 'Procedure Canceled'.

Dropping the PDA onto the desk, Nathan backed away and moved back over to where Jack and Zoe stood. Then he slid his arms around Jack's waist and dropped his head against Jack's shoulder. Zoe hugged them both and so they reached down to pull her close in a group, family hug.

-=-=-=

Fixing Fargo's screw-up wasn't easy, especially since Nathan started forgetting things again about halfway through, but all it took was a kiss from Jack to get his mind firing right again. Zoe made the requisite 'ewww, parental PDA' comment, which amused Allison and Tess to no end once Zoe explained that PDA stood for 'public displays of affection'. They didn't remember Nathan's description of a PDA from earlier, so they weren't confused by the conflicting explanations.

Once the memories in the Nest were restored, Nathan reversed the download link between the storycatchers and turned it into an upload link. Everyone got their memories back, Tess finally got a date with Allison (Allison hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship by acting on her feelings, but recent events proved that the attraction was most definitely mutual), and Fargo was told that if he came back to GD at any point during the next week he'd likely get strung up by his ankles in a closet... and that was only if the security staff got to him first. God only knew what the scientists would do to him.

Now, however, it was evening. The sky was dark and the stars were bright. Nathan was curled up against Jack on their hammock outside of the bunker and half asleep from a combination of the gentle sway of the hammock, the warmth of Jack's body, and the way Jack ran his fingers soothingly through Nathan's hair.

Most importantly, though, Nathan knew he'd never, ever forget this day...

A/N – Aww... they're so cute.

I have recieved requests on at least two fronts to redux the episodes that the flashbacks in this story reference. Darn you all, especially Emcey, for feeding the plotbunnies (^_^) because now they won't stop nibbling my toes until I rewrite at least a few of those episodes. So keep an eye out for a redux of season one's episode "Primal" which will feature lots of Nathan Stark nano-clones, an Allison who's quick on the uptake in matters of the heart, and two really hot men who are too stuborn for their own good. (It'll be very slashy pre-slash.)


End file.
